A Little Taste of Heaven
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: A total of five future stories with five previews. They are all Chuck and Blair aka Chair. And I can't wait to publish them. Check them out if you're interested and let me know your thoughts.
1. Face the Music

**A Little Taste of Heaven**

Okay, so I'm not sure when these will come out, but whenever I finish a story one of them will be put up. Since I haven't been able to update my other stories since I'm down in Florida, I thought I would give you this as a treat to hold you over. They are all Chuck and Blair stories which I have been working on for a long time. I decided to give you guys some information on each and also a little preview, story per chapter. In return, I would love to hear your thoughts on each of them as well as which one you're excited about after you read the last one, which would be the last update on this preview story. Enjoy!

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**Face the Music**_

Summary: Chuck Bass, the most notorious criminal of his time. His business: bank robbing, bootlegging, drug dealing, and ownership of over a dozen joints in New York. He had everything that he wanted. But what did he want most? His Girl, Blair Waldorf.

Setting: 1920's, New York

Includes: Romance, Drama, Angst, and Crime

Inspiration: _Public Enemies_, _Manhattan Melodrama, _The Great Gatsby, and just my overall love for the Roaring Twenties.

**Preview: **Here's a snippet of a scene from the story. It comes from Chapter 1: **The Bad and the Beautiful**.

"You win again, Chuck," Carter mumbled. It was clear how agitated he had become. Due to his love of gambling however, he was incapable of stopping. No matter how many times he bet, Chuck won, and he lost. Carter just kept on until he was all out of money. Sure a few times someone dealt him a lucky hand, but that was a slim chance lately.

"That's forty grand, Boss," One of Carter's boys told him. He tried to make it discreet, but there were still a few chuckles heard from women around the room. Chuck had made a fool out of him, again. It angered Carter deeply, but it would be unwise to make that known in here. So instead he sucked up his pride and pointed at Chuck.

"One last bet," Carter proclaimed.

Chuck only smirked at him in response. A few whispers came from the crowd that had gathered, but both men pretended not to take notice. Of course whether he took notice or not Chuck thrived off the popularity, all the impressed and sometimes jealous faces that looked upon him.

"I'll play double against the forty thousand," Carter announced.

"Alright," Chuck sighed. To mock Carter he shot him a sympathy look. On the inside all smiles were out though.

"It's your funeral," his voice dropped lower, but Carter heard.

The game was long, for Carter at least. The crowd was silent, atmosphere eerie, and mood oh so tense. Finally it came to a close. Carter's eyes rose slowly, all sense of light drained from them.

"I've been playin' hand like that all night and it wins for you," he grumbled and glared at Chuck. Chuck only looked around with a smirk, slight chuckle from his lips.

"If I wasn't standing in your joint I'd a said you'd double-crossed me, Chuck." It was an insult, hidden and covered, but Chuck still heard it. Slowly his eyes lowered into a glare, target Carter.

"Don't claim to be a fall guy, Carter. Ruin a bunch of people's evenings if you go preaching fraud," Chuck returned. When Carter did not respond, but accepted the comeback people started to shuffle away. Slowly, with their few men beside them, the two were left alone at the table. It was funny how close each stood to their enemy and how often it seemed to happen.

"I believe you owe me eighty grand there Baizen. Best pay up or Johnny here will be taking you for a ride."

Chuck did always love to serve threats with a smile, or smirk to be more specific. Carter muttered profanities under his breath as he took out his wallet. Chuck watched in amusement until something across the room distracted him.

His eyes zoned in on a gorgeous female who had entered the room. His breath hitched in his throat at the mere sight of her. She had porcelain skin, doe brown eyes, ruby lips set in a playful pout, and chestnut curls pulled up on the top of her head that was held together by a black cloche style hat.

He could not help, but continue to allow his eyes to roam over her figure next. She had not one single imperfection on her entire body. Completely slender, but not tall at all, in fact she was rather tiny. The dress she wore was black sequins, went about mid-thigh, and had thin straps. She had several strings of pearls and matching earrings to complete the remarkable ensemble. Her outfit showed how upper class she truly was, unlike most of the other girls in there. Not to mention her beauty and elegance out shown all others he had ever seen.

Never before had he admired beauty in a girl like this, but just gaped at their chest. She was different though, everything about her. Something in his stomach fluttered when she looked around the room. All he wanted was for her to look at him and walk over, but instead a blond girl came out of nowhere and took hold of her hand. Both girls giggled and walked into the crowd of people, they were still in the room, but no longer seen. The effect had yet to burn out on Chuck though.

"Here you are Chuck," Carter interrupted his thoughts. Chuck's eyes snapped down as Carter thrust the money at him. With a sly smirk he took it and stuffed it into his jacket.

"Now that I'm out of jack, I think I'll go on and beat it," his words reached Chuck's ears, but not much was comprehended. It wasn't until he saw Carter and his boys as they left the room until he realized what had been said. None of this bothered him though, but the fact that he wasn't on his game did.

What had that woman done to him? As for that matter what in the hell was her name and where had she went to? Just as he started to step forward someone pulled him back a bit.

"Chuck, bulls are outside, coming in to search the place. Best get all the other boys to pipe down about caper jobs and such before they do," Johnny whispered into his ear. Chuck nodded, expression never changed, and he motioned to several men around the room. Most got up and resumed in casual positions while others found a woman to dance with. Then as suspected two officers and their head one came into the room.

"We got a warrant to search the tables, Mr. Bass," the head one told him. Chuck just nodded the man off and then sipped his scotch. People scowled at the men as they did their work. As always they found nothing that was there. Chuck found it rather amusing that he always kept it right under their noses.

He forgot about that though and motioned Nate and Johnny off. He wanted to find that little brunette he had spotted earlier. Maybe if he got a closer look that dang fluttering feeling in his stomach would go away.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Closing Note:**

Well there's the preview for the first one. Tell me what you think and if you'd like me to post a preview of the next story. There is a total of five waiting to be published.

Next Up: _**Possessive Beings**_…

XOXO,

Shelby


	2. Possessive Beings

**A Little Taste of Heaven**

I was very pleased and thankful for all the positive response the first preview got. I do hope you enjoy this one just as much.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**Possessive Beings**_

Summary: A brotherhood of resentful beings subsists by feeing on those unfortunate enough to cross their path. Jack refuses to let his 2 younger companions go. So when the enticing Blair leads Chuck astray, the 3 will become a 4. But only 1 male can be her mate.

"The Family": Jack/Blair/Chuck & Nate (Non-Romantic Role)

Setting: Pre Civil War Era-Victorian Age, North/South of US & Europe

Includes: Romance, Drama, Angst, Tension, Dark Comedy, & Horror

Inspiration: Dracula, _Interview with the Vampire_, Black Dagger Brotherhood Series, Gone With the Wind, and overall passion for dark, possessive males.

**Preview:** Here's a scene from the story. It is not the first scene of chapter one, but is from there. I have yet to title the chapter. There also will be a prologue before that, but this scene is a favorite of mine.

"Do not worry," Jack told her with a disturbingly sweet tone, "you shall close your eyes and forget the darkness, my child. You shall sleep more wonderfully and better than ever before. And when you awake, I shall let you out. Goodnight, ma chère." He waved his hand and then slid the coffin's lid over her face.

She disappeared into the deep chestnut death-box, which their kind used for slumber.

"You should not have made her into a monster," Chuck rasped, from his place in the shadows. He had watched the entire time, his stomach twisted with resentment.

His uncle merely turned around with a half-smile, not at all startled.

"She is far too pretty to be a monster, nephew. And if I had not changed her your bite would have killed her." Jack then laughed and shook his head. He blew out the lamp that he held and set it on the table.

Silent footsteps reached both their ears and they saw from the corner of their eyes, Nate had entered the room.

"Did she attack you again?" the blond asked in amusement. His blue eyes twinkled as he nodded from Blair's coffin to Jack.

The eldest vampire narrowed his eyes at the mockery. "I would hardly call the pouncing of such a magnificent creature an attack. But that shall not happen again. She is just a newborn, you see? Soon she shall obey and do just as I wish her to," Jack told them. His hands opened the lid of his own coffin.

Neither boy was certain what his hold on the girl was all of the sudden. Surely, was not anything close to affection? He had no heart to produce such a thing.

"I do not think she can be so easily tamed, Jack," Nate refuted with a small shake of his head. He then sighed and lied himself down in his coffin.

The door of his uncle's slammed so loud in anger that it shook the house.

His best friend looked to him.

"You must let sleep find you, Chuck. We have no use for the day as it is," he nodded to him.

Chuck did not respond, but moved to his coffin. He sat down in it and waited until Nate closed his. Then he pulled the latch down on his own and stared into darkness. He fell into a deep slumber for those without breath in their lungs, for the dead that walked among the living.

It was not until hours into the night, or more correctly day, that he awoke all of the sudden. Someone had opened his coffin. Without a second thought, his hand shot up and grabbed hold of whoever stood there. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into that of chocolate doe ones.

"Please," Blair whimpered. She looked down to him as tears spilled onto her rosy cheeks. His grip instantly loosened. She had calmed his malicious vibe with one look into her eyes, one touch of her skin against his.

Chuck merely sat up and his face got close to hers. She still moved like a human, conducted her throat as if to hold her breath. He chuckled silently while she looked on in confusion. Then he moved over to one side of his large coffin and motioned his other hand beside him. He was not sure why he had offered to share his resting place with the newest creature of the night. Perhaps, it was because she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen, even before her transformation. It did little for her, only increased her perfection.

Blair was silent as she climbed into the coffin beside him. Her lips formed a mischievous, but also innocent smile. He said nothing, but eyed her over more. When she lied down, he pulled down the door of it. They were closed in the dark space together, but saw through the night with a flawless capability.

She curled her body into his and clung to the material of his shirt. Then her face pressed against his chest. He buried his nose into her sweet smelling curls. They smelled nothing of death, like what he was used to. His hand wove around her protectively, territorially. He did not think twice on his decisions.

"You did not wish to kill me," Blair told him; "You only wished to keep me." Her voice held such confidence and what also sounded like that of a pleasant tone. She did not hold resentment against him for his actions and that was her way of telling him.

"Sleep, my lovely," Chuck responded in smooth voice. Perhaps, he was a fool to sleep with a newborn. It was not unlikely she'd awake and feed off of him for the strongest of bloods. But for some reason something inside him spoke if that was what she wished, then he'd be happy to oblige in a second and final death.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Closing Note:**

Well that was the second preview for the second story. Tell me what you think and if you'd like for me to post the next preview for the next story on the list. Remember, there are a total of five! For now anyways…

XOXO,

Shelby


	3. The Bass Ultimatum

**A Little Taste of Heaven**

Once again I'm excited to hear you guys are excited for these stories. Without further ado, enjoy the next preview.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**The Bass Ultimatum**_

Summary: After getting shot Chuck must go through a series of surgeries in Aspen, Colorado. And he wants Blair Waldorf to come with him. Only this time, the consequences of his ultimatum and her decision will be much more severe. So will she go with him and let the healing begin? Or have their wounds cut too deep for any chance of resurrection? The decision is theirs.

Setting: Post Season 3, Aspen Colorado (Also Prague and New York)

Includes: Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt, Comfort, and Healing

Inspiration: After watching Season 3 finale I thought long and hard about what I would love to see happen in Season 4, but knew never would. This is what I got.

**Preview:** Here's a scene from the story. It is not the first scene of chapter one, but is from there. I have yet to title the chapter. Enjoy.

"The bullet entered and left your body in a rare way, Mr. Bass. Although we have revived you and gotten your blood levels restored, it is not going to be enough. Over the next few months you will need to undergo a series of surgeries in a stable environment. If you choose not to do so, I must warn you that the outcome will most likely be fatal," the doctor explained. His stern, but sympathetic eyes stared directly into his patient's.

But _she_ was still in the room.

Blair's eyes widened and she felt her blood run cold. Everything sort of blurred around her. It was as if someone had picked her up and shook her until she was nauseously dizzy. She was about to get up and try to find some fresh air when she felt his hand rest upon hers. Her eyes flickered down, but then back up to look into his eyes.

Chuck only stared forward though. "What do you mean in a stable environment? You can't expect that I'd be willing to stay in this place for months," he objected.

The doctor shook his head. "Of course not. Your lawyer and I have worked a unique situation out for clientele who are not typically restrained with high medical bills. I would like you to move to one of our lofts in Aspen, Colorado. There is a group of them and your surgeries would be performed in a private hospital down the street. All we require is that you allow one of our nurses to stay there or someone responsible and willing must sign not to leave your side. In that case you would also agree to several checkups from someone of our staff," the elder man told him.

It came to him the moment his doctor said it. He knew what he had to do, even if it'd be one of the worst and most selfish things he had ever done in his life. There was no other solution in his mind. And he was desperate. Chuck shook his head.

"I won't do it or the surgeries unless she signs on to stay with me," he revealed. His hand motioned towards Blair.

"Chuck—" Blair gasped. When he turned to look at her, she knew he was serious. He couldn't give her an ultimatum like that. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"This isn't the time for games. You—you can't give an ultimatum like this," she stuttered.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably as he looked between them. "Perhaps, I should go outside and give you two some time to talk it over," he offered.

Chuck's head snapped towards him. "Don't go anywhere. However much time you have to stand there she has to make up her mind." He refused to back down. His arms crossed and he closed his eyes.

Blair stood up and touched his arm. "Stop it, Chuck. I know what you're doing and this isn't fair. You can't put this on me. You hurt me and I don't want to be together anymore, but I can't let you die. You can't—" she pleaded.

His eyes opened and he stared directly into hers. "You pulled me off the rooftop, that night at Victrola. You saved me then, but whether you still want to let me die this time or not is your decision," he asserted.

The room was dead silent. His dark eyes bore down into her soul. She felt like she couldn't breathe. What was she supposed to do? Did she really have a choice? Yes, she technically did, but that didn't help making her decision any easier.

Blair trembled as she parted her lips.

_To Be Continued…_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Closing Note:**

Well that was the third preview for the third story. Tell me what you think and if you'd like for me to post the next preview for the next story on the list. Remember, there are a total of five! For now anyways…

XOXO,

Shelby


	4. Not Yet Titled

**A Little Taste of Heaven**

I'm glad you guys once again enjoyed the preview. I'm sorry that I'm behind on replying to reviews. I got back from Florida, but we're moving this week to a new house so things are a bit hectic. I also don't have a title for this one yet, sorry.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**(Not Yet Titled)**_

Summary: Tensions between Sparta and Athens are developing. It is not bound to get better when the favorite Spartan Princess, Blair is stolen and given as a gift to an Athenian Prince, Chuck. (Summary is not my best, I know.)

Setting: Sparta and Athens, Ancient Greece

Includes: Romance, Drama, Violence, Angst, and much more!

Inspiration: _Troy_, _Cleopatra_, AP Art History Class, & longtime fascination with Ancient Worlds

**Preview:** Here's a scene from the story. It is not the first scene of chapter one, but is from there. I have yet to title the chapter or the story. Enjoy.

Blair stared at him with widened, anxiety filled eyes. She held her pink himation around her small frame; chestnut curls spilled down her back and in front of her clothed cleavage. The servant girl had prepared her hair with roses and a crown of uniquely set rubies. Due to the refusal to further prepare for whatever man awaited her, her feet were bare. The sandals had been left behind in her foreign chambers.

"You really do have comparable beauty to Helen of Troy," Chuck remarked with a mischievous smile. His eyes raked her form up and down in appreciation. They certainly did not make them like her where he resided, Athens. With one first smooth step, he strode towards her.

"Helen of Sparta," Blair spat in correction. She narrowed her eyes and took steps away from him until her back hit the wall. He did not stop, but appeared in front of her. Her leg rose as if she prepared to kick, which she had.

He eyed it and chuckled. "Calm yourself, pretty." His hand grazed her leg gently and pushed it straight again. She gasped at his touch, but then bit down hard on her bottom lip. His fingertips lifted to caress her cheek.

"You're royalty," he said with a confident nod.

She looked away and closed her eyes when his hand brushed down her neck and across the tops of her breasts. "Yes," Blair responded with a nod. Her body tensed and she found it hard to breathe. There was a strange, dangerous alluring way about him.

"I know—do not think I am not well aware—your revolting uncle stole me from my home. My mother is an Empress of Sparta, her brother was given the throne from their father." Her eyes snapped open and she caught his gaze again.

"Must you be so cross with me? I have no intention to hurt the most cherished Princess of Sparta. Your uncle only has sons, but the grape vine tells that he favors you," Chuck admitted his knowledge with a smug smirk.

Her eyes sparkled with the tiniest bit of hope. "Set me free then. You will be rewarded in ways you cannot imagine, one being that when they come for revenge I shall ask them not to slice you from navel to nose," Blair offered. She flashed a malicious grin, pearly whites revealed.

He only returned it with an unimpressed, amused look. "The Spartans are famous here for nothing, but barbaric, cheap battle. There is a reason my uncle stole you so easily. Here in Athens we have not only strength, but far more intelligent minds than any warrior in your land," he mocked.

Her eyes lit up like fire and she pursed her lips. Then her hands flew forward and she gave the greatest of shoves to his chest. It did not do much, but that had to do more with her size than her strength.

He stumbled back a step and burst into a deep chuckle. Then he moved forward and grabbed hold of her arm. "You do not surely think you will harm me do you? You're one of the tiniest females I've ever seen."

"And you are one of the tiniest males I've seen," Blair smirked. Her eyes flickered down to what pressed against his cloth. She ignored the fact he was enjoying their encounter far too much. Then she stormed away from him as if she could walk right out of Athens and back to Sparta.

Chuck's laughter halted and he stormed after her. He grabbed hold of her roughly and pushed her back against a stonewall. "You shall not speak to me like that! I could have you executed!" he raged. There was something in the pit of his stomach he did not like.

"Do it then! I would rather die a respectable death than become some tyrant's whore!" Blair spat. She showed no fear in her eyes, but her breathing became uneven. She was not sure what would happen. All she really wanted was to return home to her beloved Kingdom of Sparta. Perhaps if she could not in her current life though, the Gods would look kindly upon her in the next.

Chuck's angered expression fell from his countenance. He slowly let up on his harsh grip, but did not let go. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was a strange feeling in his stomach. At first he tried to ignore it, but it would not let up. He pulled her with him towards his chambers.

"Do not let her leave my room," Chuck ordered to the guards as they entered. The doors shut and locked behind him. He then gave her a light shove to the bed.

Blair stared at him in confusion. She sat down and reached her hands up to her sleeves, but did not pull them down. Instead, she continued to watch him.

"Don't." Chuck stopped her before she took it too far and he couldn't hold himself back. He walked over to the gold bowl of water and cleaned his face. Then he dried it off and walked back over to where she sat on the bed.

"Take off your jewelry," he nodded. She glared, but did as told. He took it from her and threw it to the ground. Then he pushed her shoulders so that she lied down on the pillows.

"I prefer to undress myself. Allow me that much dignity," Blair seethed. She tried to push him up off her, but only found he no longer held her down. Instead, her eyes followed him as he walked to the other side and stripped off his clothing. She quickly looked away and hugged herself.

"Keep your clothes on. I never sleep with a woman who isn't willing in one sense or another," Chuck smirked as he whispered in her ear. His voice was smooth, low, and sultry.

Blair gasped and turned around. He was already lying down though. She took her place beside him, but as far as she could. Then she put a pillow between them. "Well, then you shall never bed me," she scoffed.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Closing Note:**

Well that was the preview for the fourth story. Tell me what you think and if you'd like for me to post the next preview for the next story on the list. Remember, there are a total of five! For now anyways…

XOXO,

Shelby


	5. Livid Beyond Belief

Hold on!

Okay, I just got accused of stealing someone's ideas on here by what… an anonymous reviewer! Of course! Right? No, I just want to warn everyone right now that I am so MAD it's not even funny. So if I sound a little crazy in this note then I am. I will take a lot, but the one thing that is going to make me pissed more than anything is someone daring to accuse me of stealing other people's stories. I mean for crying out loud not to sound like I'm bragging, but I don't think with the amount of stories on my profile I need to go stealing anyone's ideas to get reviews!

So here's the low down. I don't know who did it, but someone accused me of stealing not one, but two of Guardian Izz's stories. Well I haven't read her stories (by the way I'm not in any way trying to offend her, but just stating facts). So that would kind of be impossible.

Another thing I've been working on all these previews, except the _**Bass Ultimatum**_ for obvious reasons, since about I started my longest time running story _**Breakfast at the Basses**_. If you don't believe me there's two authors I've shared many documents with on this site in the duration of that time. Just go ask Chrys1130 or Stella296. I've even mentioned these stories to other author's at one point or another as well!

There is even a _**Face the Music**_ photo album on photobucket has been there since the movie _Public Enemies_ hit theatres and some pictures even before that. I've referenced this story in author's notes long time ago and the photo album to check out. So if you want physical go hunt for that stuff or ask the authors.

And let me ask right now how many of historical fictions? Because I'm pretty sure considering there's only a limited amount of different time periods that work with Chuck and Blair that there's bound to be a few 1920's, etc out there. I even was writing this story long before Gossip Girl had the freaking 1920's episode, way before!

And lastly! These aren't oh I might write them stories. And if you paid attention they're not all historical, either! These are all going up! I was just trying to be nice to the readers and see which one they wanted first. Trust me, I won't do it ever again!

And everyone telling me to calm down. This cold have been handled privately, but they chose to leave the public review and give me no other way to contact them. So I had no choice. Sorry if you hate me, but my stories are my babies and I'm going to protect them.


	6. The Bass Ultimatum Sequel

**A Little Taste of Heaven**

Sorry this is so late, but here is the fifth story. It is actually the sequel to the fourth story, _**The Bass Ultimatum**_. I have titled this one yet, but just know that it comes after the previous one. Enjoy

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**(Not Yet Titled)**_

Summary: Blair and Chuck are back from Aspen. She has started school, but Chuck is still recovering. He is diagnosed with depression, but the doctors assure her it often happens to someone who undergoes such physical trauma. Depression causes his typical self-confidence to plummet. It seems as if the tables have turned. So can their engagement survive? After all, B is also busy planning the wedding.

Setting: Sequel to _**The Bass Ultimatum**_, Set some time after S3 finale.

Includes: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family, & Angst.

Inspiration: The first story it comes after was my inspiration. Plus, I always thought it would be interesting to see the rolls of Chuck and Blair reversed in a way when it comes to image issues and such.

**Preview:** Here's a scene from the story. It is not from chapter one, but sometime into the story. I have yet to title the chapter or the story. Enjoy.

Blair sat on the bed with her notebook in her lap. She was trying to study for an exam in her first period, but it wasn't working out. Nothing she did was successful. She couldn't get the information on the paper to transfer to her brain. Every time she read a line, she'd lose focus. Her eyes would wander to the body that lied beside her. Chuck was awake, but hadn't moved from the bed in hours. He just kept his back to her and stared at his reflection in the mirror across from him. Everyone once in a while, he'd turn on his back to gaze at the ceiling or television instead. But not once, did he get up from the bed.

"Stop staring at me and study," Chuck said suddenly. His eyes didn't look to hers, nor did he move, but it wasn't hard to figure whom he spoke to. There wasn't anyone else in the room.

"I can't. I'll just have to hope all the studying I've done this week will pay off," Blair sighed and put down her notebook. Then she turned her body towards his and touched his shoulder.

"Fine, but if you fail don't blame me," he retorted. His body moved to shrug her hand off of him. Then he sat up, grabbed a pillow, and used it to cover his stomach.

She set her hands in her lap and shook her head. "I won't. Tell me, are you going to do anything tomorrow or will you be in this same place when I come home?" Blair asked with a sharp tongue. It was hard to hide her annoyance like usual. She was stressed about school and him, everything really.

"Well I figured I might move to the middle of the bed once you're gone. That way it will be easier for you to clean around me," Chuck muttered. He looked up to smile sarcastically at her. Then he rolled his eyes and turned on his back.

"So does that mean we're going to resort to sponge baths then? Should I spend another night cooking till one in the morning since you can't be bothered to even order something up to the room?" she spat. Then she got up and threw her school stuff outside the door. She came back inside the room and picked up an empty Scotch bottle from the nightstand.

"Out of everything you certainly manage to keep the liquor in stock though, don't you? I am so sick of throwing these damn empty bottles away!" Blair screamed. She threw it onto the bed with all her might. It didn't hit him because she didn't intend it to. However, the statement was still made.

"Yeah, well no one's asking you to!" Chuck sat up angrily and picked up the bottle. He threw it just to the side of her. The glass shattered against the wall and scattered around her feet. "There, now if you wear shoes the problem's solved!" Chuck shouted.

Blair looked down at her feet and back up at him. She shook her head as her eyes watered up. "No, if I leave that will solve the problem!" She tore open a drawer and started to throw her things out into the hallway. Then she gathered up all she could carry as fast as possible.

"Oh you're going to leave?" he scoffed. He pushed himself off the bed and stumbled to the door. He winced as glass cut his feet, but didn't let him stop it.

"Blair!" He glared at her back as she stopped halfway down the staircase.

"Yes, that is what I'm doing! I'm leaving! I didn't think it was that hard to figure!" Blair snapped. She turned back around and shook her head in exasperation. Though the slight altering of her expression hinted she was surprised to see him standing.

"Fine! Go and fucking leave then!" Chuck cried.

"At least now I can finally get rid of all these stupid mirrors you keep around!" He slammed the door behind him and stormed back into the bedroom. First, he pulled at the one on the wall across from the bed. It finally let up and shattered to the ground.

"Chuck!" Blair called. Her eyes widened at the sound of breaking glass. She hurried back up the staircase and pulled open the door.

"Chuck, stop it!" She watched as he walked across the glass, blood left behind from his feet, and went into their bathroom.

"Sorry, but I can't! See you're leaving, remember? Therefore this is my house and I can do whatever the hell I want!" Chuck shouted back. He pulled her makeup mirror off the bathroom counter and threw it against the wall.

"I'm not leaving! Just stop acting crazy!" Blair started into the bathroom, but then stopped when she almost stepped on glass. She looked up at him. He was staring into the mirror and breathing heavily. She shook her head and eyes widened.

"Chuck, don't do it. Just come back over here. Everything will be alright," she promised in a soothing voice.

He laughed bitterly and turned to look back at her. "Everything will be alright? Everything will not fucking be alright! And clearly, I have to be like this to make you stay with me!" Chuck raged. Then his fist flew forward and punched into the glass. The moment it did though, he screamed in pure pain. Blood dripped from his fist as shards stuck in his hand.

"Oh my God," Blair gasped. She stepped as carefully as she could past it all. Tiny shards pierced her feet, but she didn't pay it mind. Instead, she rushed towards him.

"Fuck," Chuck cursed. He sunk down against the wall and held his damaged hand with the other. Blood ran down his arm and dripped onto the floor.

"Chuck, let me see. It will be okay. Just let me—please," Blair soothed. She dropped down on the floor beside him and took her hand in his. Most of the glass shards were in his fists, but it was hard to tell with blood all over his hand.

"I'm sorry, Blair. I'm so—so sorry. Don't leave," he whimpered. He buried his face into her chests. He felt pathetic as hell, but he couldn't control it.

"I know. It's okay," she whispered back to him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Closing Note:**

Well that was the preview for the fifth story. Tell me what you think of it and then what was your top favorite out of all of them. Remember, there are a total of five! Hope you had fun!

XOXO,

Shelby


	7. A Little Extra Dash of Heaven

**A Little Extra Dash of Heaven**

Originally there were only to be five story previews. However, a new story has come to mind so I thought I would post a preview for it here as well. I am interested to see if any of you are. And to help you picture it more, click over to my profile. The icon is a promotional picture for this story.

XOXOXOXOXO

Title: _**Not Yet Titled.**_ **Suggestions are welcome!**

Summary: England is under Bass Rule: King Bartholomew, his only son Chuck, and the Late Queen Elizabeth. The King has decided to take one a new wife, Margaret Cromwell. She brings her son, Thomas Cromwell, and his fiancée Lady Blair Waldorf, as well as her mother, Eleanor Waldorf. Everyone, including the King, instantly think highly of Thomas… except Chuck. But wait, he isn't the only one. Prince Chuck will quickly discover Lady Blair has absolutely no interest in her fiancée except to get rid of him. Seen as a Lady of innocence and beauty, in her quest for power she will be manipulative and learn to provoke the Prince in every way possible. A game of seduction will begin bathed in banishment and blood. No one is safe.

Setting: Tudor Period, England

Includes: Romance, Drama, Angst, Sexual Themes, Violence, and Much More!

Inspiration: The Tudor Period (Historically First) and now I am going to watch "The Tudors" or at least the first two seasons. It's been highly recommended and I've seen a few clips on YouTube.

**Preview:** Here's a snippet of a scene from the beginning of the story, not the first one of course. I hope you enjoy it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair smirked wickedly with an alluring approach. She danced with delicate footsteps around the room for mere moments as doe brown eyes connected with a pair of ebony. Then she giggled and fell down forward, onto the desk. Pouting her lips she peered up at him. Her arms shifted and the low line of her cleavage left little to his imagination.

"What are you doing out of bed at such an hour?" Chuck asked, trying to sound casual. He cleared his throat, leaning back in his chair, and kept a stern manner about himself. Still he felt the thick air of temptation began to fill the room.

She sighed as if completely bored and rose, shrugging her shoulders. "I could not sleep. The castle is so cold and I had far too much on my mind," Blair told him with a spacious enunciation. She then smiled invitingly at him as she sat down on his desk and dangled her feet down in between his legs.

His left eyebrow rose in interest. He slid his hand onto her knee though found himself instantly frustrated it was heavily clothed by her white nightgown. Biting harshly onto his bottom lip, he shook his head and looked away. "What would such a naïve girl have to worry herself with?" he spat, closing his eyes.

The ends of her lips tugged up and she leaned forward. She gripped onto the clothing over his chest and spoke close to his ear. "Only what to wear in court that shall please you, your highness."

Chuck's eyes snapped open and his jaw clenched. He yanked her roughly down into his lap, spreading her legs so that they wrapped around him. Rapid breath spurred from his lips and nostrils flared. "Why are you toying with me like this? You're engaged to another man," Chuck seethed.

With an _innocent_ countenance she shook her head. "I despise him with every fiber in my being," Blair expressed. She then rested her forehead against his, nuzzling his cheek. "I only wish to please you while I still can."

"Red then," he rasped. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt her lips on his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, possessively.

"What?" she frowned, pulling back. When he was still lost in their touch though she grabbed hold of his cheeks and forced their eyes to meet.

He smirked at her rough actions. It was enticing to see her irritated for once. He shot his hands up and grabbed hold of where her nape met her head. Then he forced it back some until she let go of her hold on him. He shoved her face into the crook of his neck and nipped at her upper cheek.

"In my court you shall wear red. Your dress shall be low-cut and with thin sleeves. Paint your lips like blood and spill dark curls down your back," Chuck breathed in command. His body twitched when he felt her slender leg wedge between his thighs.

And then without warning, Blair pushed against his chest and stood. She smirked, "I have no such dress to wear." She giggled and bowed her head.

"Goodnight, your highness."

Chuck's mouth fell agape for a moment and he clenched onto the arms of his chair. Then he watched in shock as she left the room just as quickly as she had come before.

But unbeknownst to him, Blair stopped right outside the door. She rested against the castle wall and bit on her knuckles. A light feeling arose in her stomach as she waited for what she wanted. And it came.

Suddenly, the sound of crashing came from the study. Chuck began to pour out all his sexual frustration she had left him with. He tore curtains from the walls and knocked his heavy desk to the floor.

"Yes," Blair breathed. She put a hand to her heart that beat rapidly and then hurried back to her room, making sure to the lock the door.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"My Lady, it is time to awake from your midday nap," the servant girl announced as she pulled back the surrounding curtains that hung from the bed.

Blair held a hand over her head and frowned, blinking her eyes. She was still tired from the night before. She had stayed up so late when provoking Chuck.

"Tea," Blair commanded. She held out one hand and used the other to push her body up into a sitting position.

"Yes, my Lady," the head maid answered as she brought a delicate porcelain cup and placed it into Blair's hands.

Blair sipped on it for a few moments. She then looked on the bustling maids with a dull expression. The previous night had proved to be fun, but she doubted much fun would take place in court. She would need to be proper while on that imbecile's arm.

"What shall you wear to court today, my Lady?" one finally asked as she bowed at the end of the bed, before the brunette.

Blair sighed, pursing her lips as she pondered the thought. She was just about to suggest one of her mother's latest gowns when a gasp was heard from the maid at her bureau.

"What is it, girl?" Blair spat immediately. She climbed onto her knees and to the end of the bed, arching her head for a better view.

"I—I just had not noticed such a dress in your wardrobe before, my Lady. Forgive me," the servant girl apologized. She then brought out the dress and held it up for Blair to see.

The other girls and women in the room all blushed at it's low-cut and divulging bodice. More importantly though, it was one of the deepest reds Blair had ever seen in her entire life.

"Chuck," Blair breathed, touching her heart. She got up from the bed and touched the material. Instantly she smirked. It was only the best of course.

She then turned around and nodded with a high sense of pride. "I shall wear it. See if there are any remarkable jewels as well. And I want my lips painted red, hair dropped down my back," Blair ordered.

The head maid shook her head with great disapproval. "But my Lady, it is not proper for one to wear something so—"

"Anything is proper if given by the Prince. Do you disagree?" Blair retorted, left eyebrow quirking.

"No, my Lady," the elder woman quickly shook her head.

"Good," Blair smirked. She then turned forward once more and closed her eyes. "Be sure to bring me one of my best corsets as well. Such a dress should be worn to its true potential."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Closing Note:**

Well I hope you enjoyed the extra preview. Don't forget if you want to see Blair's dress and the promo picture for this story go to my FF profile. It's the icon. I'm not sure if this story will really interest one so let me know if it does or not.

XOXO,

Shelby


	8. Can I Have Your Attention?

**Attention All Readers!**

I have created a forum for all my FanFiction stories. So please join. If you do you will have access to asking spoiler questions and having them answered in depth! I also have a section for one-shots as well where you can make suggestions/requests and I will try to fulfill them when I have time. There is more information below. Please do join though so we can get this forum up and running! You can go to the link here, just remove the spaces in between, or it is available on my FanFiction profile! Thanks so much!

Link (Remove Spaces or use Hyperlink on my Profile):

http : / / z15 . invisionfree . com / SimplyShelbySJL / index . php ? act = idx

XOXO,

Shelby

More Information:

**Breakfast at the Basses:** Story Discussion, Spoilers, Character Discussion, Casting News, Reader Suggestions, and Couple/Pairings Discussion.

**La Belle et La Bête:** Story Discussion, Spoilers, and Character Discussion.

**The Royal Affair:** Story Discussion, Spoilers, Character Discussion, and Relation to "The Tudors".

**The Other Man:** Story Discussion.

**A Little Taste of Heaven:** Face the Music, Possessive Beings, The Bass Ultimatum, Ancient Greece Chair Story.

**Crueler Intentions:** Story Discussion.

**The Most Dangerous Game:** Story Discussion.

**Lost and Found:** Story Discussion.

**Save Me:** Story Discussion.

**Chuck and Blair One-Shots:** Discussion for Stories and One-Shot Suggestions/Requests.

**Other FanFiction:** Suggestions.


End file.
